Draven meets love
by walterito
Summary: Historia de la mano de draven un presonaje de league of legends que nos mostrara un poco de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Draven meets love**

No espero que nadie conozca mi historia, pero igual la voy a contar.

Hace algún tiempo ya, en un gran lugar de encuentros, muy conocido por mis afanados fans.

Fui muy casualmente a recibir mis bien merecidos halagos.

Soy muy famoso por aquí saben, estando ya en el susodicho lugar me fui a la gran a dar mi espectáculo, cosa que por alguna razón no estaba funcionando.

Luego de ver que la gran multitud que había en ese lugar no estaba reparando mucho en mí, decidí ir a hablar con alguien.

Después de todo quiero compartir mi grandeza con todos. Fui directo a por las chicas, no sé por qué pero por alguna razón me sentí con suerte.

Cosa que no resultó ser tan cierta, pasaron dos largas y dolorosas horas.

Pero yo no me quería rendir, así que fije mi mirada al fondo del recinto y había un pequeño grupo de chicas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces arregle mi bigote, fijé mi cabello y me dirigí con paso firme, porte y elegancia hacia ellas.

Tan pronto llegué ellas tan amistosas como podrían llegar a ser. fueron a traerme algo de beber cuatro de ellas, he de admitir que no esperaba que ellas estuvieran tan interesadas en mi bienestar.

Viéndome en esa situación decidí charlar con la única chica que quedaba, pero para mi gran desgracia ella no respondía.

Le hable y hable casi por dos horas, y ella seguía sin decir una sola palabra. Cosa que sinceramente me estaba molestando.

No negare que era hermosa, pero por alguna razón no quería decirme nada.

No pronuncio su nombre, no me dijo cállate, no me dijo estoy aburrida, no me dijo nada...

Esto me sorprendía de sobre manera ella me sonreía de vez en cuando pero aun no lograba sacar, una sola palabra de sus labios, empecé a sentir deseos de algo de beber, así que le pregunte si quería algo y ella asintió.

Tuve un sentimiento muy extraño, también note que por alguna razón después de que fui por bebidas sus amigas regresaron.

Estando en la barra compre un tipo de cóctel súper cargado, el barman se enorgullecía de lo que hacía así que sin pensármelo lo bebí afondo blanco.

Estaba bueno, un poco fuerte y la garganta me ardió, tal vez sólo lo tome muy rápido.

Mire en dirección a la chica y vi algo muy extraño. Aquella chica tampoco hablaba con sus amigas, solo asentía, sonreía y parecía fruncir el ceño.

Intenté acercarme pero no sabía cómo seguir la conversación, así que decidí hacer lo más lógico. Me acerque y le dije cariño aquí está tu bebida y por el momento me retiro, pero no te preocupes puedes buscarme después.

Después de eso decidí retirarme y analizar bien las cosas...

Me puse a pensar en quien podría ayudarme, pero no tenía a nadie en mente. La situación se me ponía un poco pesada pero luego recordé que hay un chico que hablaba muy bien con todos durante la fiesta y si había alguien a quien preguntarle seguramente era él.

Me puse a pensar en ese momento que tenía dos buenos retos, el primero averiguar su nombre y el segundo de ellos lograr entablar una conversación con ella.

Quiero decir no me podía retirar tan fácilmente de la arena sin sacar al menos su nombre.

Entonces le dije, hola, como la estás pasando mi querido amigo Taric.

Por alguna razón hablar con él fue algo refrescante y cuando vi la posibilidad le comente acerca de aquella mujer.

Las respuestas fueron muy directas, su nombre es Sona, es una mujer muy amigable y lo más importante. ¡Es muda!

Esto me dejo un muy mal sabor de boca, quiero decir no tengo nada en contra de la gente muda, pero como hablare con ella ahora.

Le comente a Taric pero me dijo que tenía una cita con el destino, y aquí entre nos no quiero saber qué quiso decir con eso después de irse con el explorador.

Con pocas opciones y sin saber cómo encontrarla gracias a que el chico rubio que se llevó a Taric.

Mi única opción fue buscar por mi propia cuenta, ya que si bien solo sabía su nombre no significaba que ella no me conociera.

¡Después de todo soy magnífico!

Algunos días después caminando por los alrededores de la ciudad jonia, sin nada que hacer solo mirar todo tipo de establecimientos, por fin la vi.

Se encontraba sentada viendo a la gente pasar, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella y le dije, holaaaa.

Ella me vio de reojo y regreso a lo suyo.

Fue ahí cuando la llame por su nombre.

Sona?

\- ...

Así te llamas verdad.

Ella asintió un poco extrañada de la situación incómoda que yo mismo propuse, no la culpó tal vez se apenó de que yo supiera su nombre, así que para tranquilizarla le conté que había hablado con Taric y que él me había hablado un poco de ella.

La situación se puso un poco tensa así que para alivianar decidí contarle algo sobre mí. Lo primero que hice fue presentarme ya que no lo había hecho aquel día en esa fiesta, luego le comente acerca de mi hermano aunque de eso no quiero comentar y algunas historias algo viejas pero que considero yo eran necesarias para calmar los ánimos.

Ella parecía estar bien con escuchar a veces reía, a veces se tornaba sería.

Pero seguía teniendo el mismo problema...

No puedo entablar una conversación si ella no me puede hablar.

Le dije Sona, por hoy me retiró pero te buscaré aquí mismo el próximo fin de semana. ¿Entendido?

Sin darle tiempo a negativas me fui del lugar con una cosa en mente, tengo que Encontrar la manera de hablar con ella.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Me encontraba yo en una situación crítica ya que no sabía cómo establecer dicha comunicación. Lo primero en que pensé fue en buscar a un amigo mío, pero tengo tantos pero tantos amigos… que eventualmente no supe a quien recurrir.

Me puse a pensar un momento pero por más que lo hiciera nada cambiaba, en ese momento me dije a mi mismo

Draven, hay que salir a caminar.

* _Claro que si, Draven… me parece una buena idea*_

Y así fue como termine una vez más deambulando por las calles de la ciudad jonia, un tanto expectante por si la veía y otro tanto precavido de no ser visto como espía, ya que yo soy el que debe ser espiado. Después de todo soy el único a quien deben alabar.

Camine por un lapso de 20 minutos hasta que repentinamente alguien me saludo, ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que el monje ciego, por lo cual me acongoje un poco al no tener como encuentro casual a alguien que me pudiese ayudar.

Hola, Draven ¿Cómo estás?

¿cómo supiste que era yo? digo una cosa es cuando vamos a competir en la liga por que la tecnología que hay allá debe permitirte ver ¿pero aquí, fuera del campo de batallas, no deberías ser más que un moje ciego?

Mi querido amigo, ¿no crees que si así fuera no tendrían razón alguna para permitirme entrar a la liga de leyendas?

Vale, lo acepto pero como es que puedes reconocerme.

Muy simple, como sabes yo soy un monje y la manera por la que puedo saber con quién me encuentro hablando es porque puedo percibir tu chi.

Supongo que es un cuestionamiento valido, le respondí.

¿Porque estas perturbado? Tu tranquilidad y egocéntrico yo se encuentra nublado el día de hoy.

No tengo idea de a que te refieres -le respondí de vuelta.

Supongo que no ha de ser nada entonces, nos vemos. iré a el templo hoy en la tarde deberías venir, hoy habrá una gran meditación y luego más tarde ira Sona a tocar un poco para nosotros.

Vaya sorpresa mi querido amigo lee, ese nombre me es muy familiar, ¿conoces a esa chica?

Claro, la conocí hace algún tiempo y es una mujer muy serena y calmada pero no por eso la debes de subestimar que en los campo de justicia también sabe luchar.

Así me encontré en una situación muy extraña ya que a ella no la había visto en la liga aunque ya llevara algún tiempo compitiendo por mi propio gusto en interés.

Entonces… como haces para comunicarte con ella, ya que ella no pronuncia ninguna palabra, ¿acaso tiene una voz horrible? Le pregunte a Lee.

Ah, hahahahaha. Claro, es porque ella es muda Draven.

Eh?

Si, responderé a tu posible pregunta ya que no te enteras de nada. Cuando la conocí me paso igual que como estas tú en estos momentos, ya que supongo que eso es lo que te abruma.

No tengo en particular ningún resentimiento hacia las personas con discapacidades, pero el muy maldito pudo leer lo que pensaba y me está haciendo ver como un estúpido, pero supongo que se la dejare pasar por esta vez y escuchare lo que tiene que decirme a ver si me es de utilidad.

Poco después de haber hecho mi protesta ante la invasión noxiana, y tratando de redimir mis culpas, conocí un aura triste y a la misma vez compasiva. Algo que sinceramente no se describir aún era un aura muy extraña y en el momento en el que le hable, no obtuve más que respuestas por sonidos de un instrumento de cuerdas.

La verdad toca muy bien su instrumento pero al mismo tiempo transmite emociones muy fuertes de echo gracias a la liga de leyendas nos hemos hecho amigos y sin contar lo que pude conocer de esa mujer, pero dime tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres lograr con ella?

La verdad solo quiero conversar con ella, pero no sé cómo… -le respondí.

Ha ha ha, creo que ya sé por dónde va la cosa pero me reservare mis comentarios. La verdad no puedo comunicarme con ella muy bien sino en el torneo como ya te mencione, pero hay algo que quizás a ti si te sirva ya que como yo soy ciego no puedo emplear y es algo llamado el lenguaje de las manos, ¿lo conocías?

No, ¿me enserarías? – le pregunte.

¿Enserio me lo dices? Tomare eso como una mala broma, pero si quieres aprender deberías hablar un poco con Ezreal.

Como podría el ayudarme. – le pregunte.

Pues ya sabes que él es un explorador ¿cierto?

Pues el por su hobbie ha viajado mucho y un día hablando con el me hablo de esto que es la manera de comunicarse con las persona que sufren ese tipo de afección.

Vale, gracias por la invitación pero me rehusó a ir, quiero hacer otras cosas antes de volvérmela a encontrar. Adiós lee.

Adiós.

Por fin, alguien de utilidad dios mío, sabía que igual encontraría la manera.

Siendo ese el caso tome rumbo hacia el único lugar que aquel explorador estaría en un momento como este que alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, hora joniana.

Nashor´s party bar.


	3. Capitulo 3

-Hola?  
-Busco a el chico explorador, se encuentra por aquí? - pregunté.

-Dime draven, que te trae por aquí? - me respondieron a mi espalda.

-Ha ha, porfin te encuentro. A decir verdad te necesito por un tema y me dijeron que tu eras el indicado.

-Vaya, que bueno que seas tan franco pero al menos podrías brindarme algo de beber ni te parece. Si quieres algo de alguien primero muestra tus respetos- respondió

-Claro como me iba a olvidar de algo como eso. ¡Cantinero!  
Traigame una botella de su mejor bebida.

\- Enseguida señor- respondió el mesero

En ese momento se produjo un ambiente muy tenso ya que nunca soy yo el que pide favores, a decir verdad me. Estaba arrepintiendo de todo esto pero por otro lado no quería retroceder, así que le pregunté.

-oye ezreal. A decir verdad lee me dijo que podía hablar con tus manos y me estaba preguntando como podría aprender. ¿me podrías ayudar?

-ok. Aclaremos algo no es hablar con las manos, se llama lenguaje de señas... Y ¿para que quieres aprender? - me preguntó ezreal.

-Nada en particular, solo quiero aprender, no te preocupes te daré una buena remuneración.- le dije.

-Si en tu remuneración incluyes una dotación nueva no tendré queja alguna. - respondió ezreal

-Claro, cuando empezamos.

-Mañana mismo si quieres pero ten en cuenta que no es tan sencillo y te puede tomar hasta un mes dominar este lenguaje. -me respondió ezreal.

\- Wow. Chico necesitó saberlo para el fin de semana! - le dije rápida y agitadamente.

\- Vale, entonces supongo que no habrá trato. -me respondió el muy desgraciado

-No. Esta bien. - le respondí

*fin de Semana*  
*Epíteto de sona*

Sona se encontraba sentada en dicho lugar, cualquiera pensaría que esta interesada en draven por que ella acudió a ese lugar pero no podrían estar mas equivocados.

Ella simplemente no podía negarse, aquel charlatán compulsivo se fue haciéndole una cita y sin prestar atención de su negativa, si es cierto que se siente alagada por que le haga compañía y le hable pero no puede evitar sentirse merodeada por un animal; hambriento de pensamientos sexuales y cualquier otra cosa que puedan pensar hombres de su calaña, que ninguno repara en lo que ella piense ni sienta.

Y ahí estaba ella esperando a ya cita que no había pedido.

Rezaba sona que no llegara, que se hubiera olvidado de la cita que el mismo había plantado, así vez con el pasar de loa minutos se desesperaba.

Pensaba como es posible que tal "Caballero" me deje planteada.

Tenia una gran lucha interna una parte de ella añoraba que no viniera, siendo una bestia y masacrador con esa mala fama que tenia y su otra parte no quería que la plantaran, su orgullo como mujer le decía que por lo menos se hiciera presente el dicho hombre.

*fin de epíteto*

Draven se acercaba a ella por su retaguardia mientras admiraba su figura no pudo evitar notar su voluptuosa figura, extrañamente no se imagino que ella podía tener curvas tan definidas y en ese momento pensó así mismo.  
" _Como no me di cuenta antes de esa hermosa cinturita"_

 _-_ Hola! Lamento haberme tardado. -le dije.

Sona se giro en ese momento y draven le hizo unas señas.

Ella veía confundida, así que draven entendió inmediatamente que había hecho algo mal.

\- Lo siento, creí que había hecho bien las señas. Sabes estoy aprendiendo. -le dijo draven.

Sona se sorprendió no solo por su llegada y que extrañamente se había vestido de manera diferente, sino de su fallido lenguaje de señas que claro no fue efectivo.

En ese momento soltó una sonrisa y Draven quedo absolutamente hipnotizado.

Esta claro que ya la había visto sonreír pero aquella sonrisa fue diferente.

Después de 5 segundos de idiotismo recobró conciencia y sintió mucha vergüenza por la mala interpretación del lenguaje.

\- Oye! No te burles. Según creí yo te dije " _Hola,Cariño"_ \- le dijo draven.

- _hola, draven._ \- le respondió sona en lenguaje de señas.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Si bien fue perfecto el timing de esa cita entre draven y sona, se podia sentir un ambiente mas apacible de la muda hacia el masacrador, no por nada se gano esa fama. Pero de alguna manera logro hacer que ella cambiaraa un poco u percepcion del pretensioso.

*Exactamente un mes despues de la cita autoimpuesta por draven*

draven se hallaba en el bar de siempre con los mismos de siempre

\- Bueno muchachos, pienso dejarlos por hoy. no lloren por mi, regresare por udes, se que me adoran, jaja

-Pudrete.- le gritaron en el fondo del bar.

draven sale como siempre suele salir con su frente en alto ignorando a cualquiera que no sea draven.

en el peblo joniano se encontraba un hermoso y muy esperado concierto, pues si el monje ciego estaba en el santuario junto a muchos jonianos escuchando el maravilloso etwahl de sona.

Sona se veia sumida en su mundo, sumergida en su musica, demostraba el mejor control de timing y combinacion magistral de su herramienta, mientras esto sucedia y todo el mundo admiraba sobre una casa se habia posado un brivon, aquel que muchos jonianos temian por su fama pero nadie reparo en su presencia, pues con la liga de leyendas se habian parado las horribles actividades de este. y la paz era algo un poco mas viable.

terminando su tema sona abre sus ojos para ver a su multitud, multitud que siempre que ella tocaba se incrementaba mucho, mas con cada presentacion.

admirando a sus seguidores, esta escucho un ensordecedor chiflido.

-Uuuuh, otraaaa, vamos. quiero oir otraaa.-gritó draven.

Sona vio inmediato a el emisor de dicho alarido y en ese momento se sorprendio de su presencia, y haciendo caso a su peticion decidio hacer un tema mas. al terminar la presentación se subio lee y despidio a los asistentes.

*Camerino*

Se encontraba sona guardando su etwahl y haciendo un cambio de ropa, ademas esperando que llegara un carro para que la dirijiese a su casa.

fuera del camerino se encontraba el noxiano esperando, se habian visto unas cuantas veces despues de la cita de hacia un mes pero la verdad el aun no sabia tan a la perfeccion el lenguaje de señas asi que decidio no acercarse mas por el momento, sinembargo esto ya habia terminado ya se podia decir un maestro de las señas y ahora queria sorprenderla.

*Chilla la puerta al ser abierta*

-Hola, cuanto tiempo- le dice draven a sona.

Sona se queda viendolo, la verdad no le molesto su presencia durante la presentacion pero en ese momento sintio que estaba invadiendo su privacidad por lo cual ella reacciono un poco hostil.

[Muy buena resentacion a de dia de hoy, seria un mentiroso si dijera que no tocas muy bien. me disculpo por llegar sin avisar parece que no es un buen momento] le dijo draven en lenguaje de señas.

esta quedo estupefacta, no sabia como reaccionar, osea el claramente estaba inmiscuyendose en su privacidad al hacerse presente cuando ella queria descansar, pero por otro lado el le hacia las señas con una cara muy animada y sus ojos se vieron muy emocionados, esto hico que ella se sintiera un poco mal consigo misma, pero aun asi no queria retroceder.

sin darle cabida a una respuesta draven tomo la iniciativa nuevamente.

[Sabado, tres de la tarde, en el mismo lugar de aquella vez.] le dijo en lenguaje de señas

-No vayas a faltar cariño, y no acepto u no por respuesta.- se marcho el tirando habiendole dicho eso a la muda.

Sona estaba exhausta, siempre ele iva poniendo citas sin preguntar siquiera si ella estaba interesada y luego se marchaba.

esto era algo que la confundia mucho, pero al mismo tiempo se podria decir que le agradaba, despues de todo le daba algo para ponerse a pensar, pues esta vez queria ponerlo en su lugar.

*En algun lugar de noxus*

draven se encontraba deambuando por las calles, que deberia hacer ese dia... bueno yo la invite pero parece ser que no este interesada en tener charlas conmigo... osera que la estoy molestando?

¿que me sucede? acaso yo podria molestar a alguien con mi presencia? - naaa, eso es imposible.

dijo draven en voz alta, derepente se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza deberia besarla.

-oh, si. eso me gusta. -murmuro draven

espera, por que estoy pensando en eso... se supone que ella es mi fan numero 2, despues de mi. no se supone que haga eso a mi querida fan.

*en esos momento draven debatia en su mente que era lo que en realidad queria hacer con sona y porque una lucha existencial de todo hombre pero que hasta ahora no habia tenido lugar en draven*

draven llego a su casa completamente atonito, se fue a su habitacion y se echo sobre su cubrecama.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuraba

-Me gusta una muda... pero como es que paso? sera que me embrujo con la musica suya? como ha pasado eso... y ahora que hago la cite pero que hacre ne esa cita- continuaba murmurando

*Toc Toc* llamaron a la puera

-Señor, la cena se encuentra lista, desea ud comer en este momento o mas tarde. le decia la empleada al otro lado de la puerta

-Gracias linda, pero en este momento tengo algo mas grande que cocinar que lo que me prepararon los cocineros. le dijo draven.

*Sabado en la mañana*

Draven se encontraba tumbado en medio de un almacen de ropa noxiano, linda su acompañante y ama de llaves de su mansion lo acompañaba mientras que veia a el joven amo con cara de insatisfaccion.

-Mi señor, si ud lo desea puedo darle mi opinion femenina de se ropa, ya que veo que su gran capacidad se encuentra un poco turba el dia de hoy.

-ah, ehm.. si porfavor. - le respondio draven.

\- el dia de hoy tengo una cita con una mujer asi que quiero sorprenderla, pero no quiero ir tan deslumbrante.

\- Heeee, el señor tendra una cita? y desde cuando eso es un problema. que yo sepa siempre ha tenido citas y la ropa es lo que mas facil le queda a el señor de elegir.

-Lo se, es extraño no, pero no se que hacer. confio en ti linda.

Despues de 3 horas de elecciones linda consiguio algo de su gusto y que probablemente seria indicado para el estilo de su amo.

-Bien señor, espero que le vaya bien en su cita el dia de hoy, por favor use preservativos, no se sabe cuando puede haber una bendicion inesperada.

-Jaja eres osada linda. pero eso lo decidire yo.-le respondio draven ala vez que pensaba que eso no era lo que iva a suceder. pues antes que nada queria confirmar que era lo que le estaba sucediendo

*Lugar de la cita*

Ahi se encontraba draven, esta vez el habia llegado con mucha anticipacion, y muy emocionado como para esperar, por lo cual se encontraba de un genio iracundo. mas sin embargo aun se debatia que deberian hacer.

en un mommento dado sintio un muy peculiar perfume a su espalda por lo que giro violentamente. en ese momento quedo estupefacto, ante el se encontraba un celestial lo primero en admirar fue su hermoso rostro, sona destaca por tener una cara impecable y hermosa pero esta vez se veia resaltar, un hermoso tono carmesi en sus labios hacia que draven se sumiera en un deseo de dimensiones cosmicas, bajo un poco la mirada y tenia un hermoso vestido color ambar, un vestido de plieges pero que marcaba perfectamente la hermosa cintura de sona que tanto habia notado el tirano.

despues de tanto admirarla reacciono y le saludo.

-Hola, cariño. te vez hermosa el dia de hoy.- le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

[Hola, tu igual, te queda bien el blanco.] le dijo sona a draven.

sinembargo este no era el unico que se habia quedado atonito con la presencia de ella, ella por su lado veia los carteles de se busca que le habia dado hace algun tiempo y se veia un draven sanguinario, sin piedad un hombre horroroso, pero el dia de hoy se veia otra cara muy diferente, un hombre bien parecido, que se habia tomado su tiempo eligiendo algo para verse bien con ella ademas que no puedo evitar captar el olor de ropa nueva lo cual le vino en gracia, era posible que hubiera ido a comprar ropa el mismo dia de la cita? eso siquiera podia pasar. era loq ue pensaba sona.

-Sona, hoy vamos a comer un helado, te parece?.- le dijo draven sin mas

[Esta bien, me gusta el helado] le respondio sona en lenguje de señas.

estando ya en la heladeria joniana de turno draven inicio de nuevo una conversacion.

-Oye, sabes yo estaba en tu presentacion aquel dia que te visite.

[ah, si lo note, gritas muy fuerte. agradezco estar en el escenario no me imagino a los pobres asistentes que estaban a tu lado]

-Jaja si, no me puedo mezclar con ellos, me temen sabes.

[si, lo se. oh temible hombre azota inocentes y masacrador noxiano]

\- Wow, asi me ven? solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

[enserio pues eres muy despota, y bien que quiere lograr un despota masacrador invitandome a salir de la nada y sin mi consentimiento]

-eh, no querias salir conmigo? crei que era normal que las chicas salieran conmigo- le dijo draven

[haber aclaremos algo chico, esta bien vine por que quise y en parte me senti obliogada a venir, pero no por eso es mi deber el venir aqui]le respondio sona, en parte se alegraba por que por fin le podria decir las cosas como eran a el despota

\- eh, con que eso piensan las mujeres. ahora veo por que jamas me divertia en una cita.. pero sabes contigo me divierto

[aunque a mi no me guste?]

\- No lo se.

[como asi?]

\- sabes la verdad te cite sin saber por que, solo senti la necesidad de salir contigo y despues de verte hoy siento que algo esta dañado en mi.

[eh, como que dañado? no entiendo tu conversacion]

\- Sona, no se que me pasa me parece bien charlar contigo y me siento comodo, todo este tiempo que pase aprendiendo el lenguaje de señas añoraba charlar contigo, y ahora que estoy aqui no se que hacer!

[hmm, querias hablar conmigo? añorabas hacerlo? por que conmigo]

\- no lo se.

[No lo sabes?]

\- te lo acabo de decir, simplemente no lo se. espera un momento

*draven se levanta y sale un momento luego regresa*

-Sona, que piensas tu de mi.

[hmm no lo se, la verdad hasta ahora te estoy conociendo no puedo opinar nada sin saber nada]

-Si, eso pense... sabes se acabo la cita, me voy

[okay, adios]

*en algun lugar cerca de zaun*

\- Jaja corran insolente corran.- gritaba draven.

se encontraba ejerciendo lo que mas sabia hacer, su fue a cazar se enconrtaba tan confundido con todo lo que habia pasado que lo nico que podia hacer era ir y descargarse con lo primero que encontrara, pero esto segui sin llenarlo despues de 4 horas de masacrar lo que encontraba en su camino se quedo dormido y insatisfecho en medio de un valle de sangre que el mismo creo, lo unico que le quedo fue su ego en el piso y un sentimiento que no queria admitir y no sabia como alimentar, el sentimiento del amor.

*aposentos de sona*

En un lado complatamente opuesto a draven se encontraba la musa confundida, no entendia para nada lo que habia sucedido, a que se referia ni por que el apego hacie ella, solo sabia que algo pasaba con ese hombre, y que de alguna manera su compañia ya se hacia algo normal en su vida, pero por alguna razon sintio que no lo volveria a ver... algo que no le desagradaba pero que tampoco le agradaba. si, le queria poner las cosas en claro pero no supo que rayos paso. estaba mas que confundida.

decidio que debia hablar con alguien necesitaba ayuda, pues penso, no quiero dejar de verlo. no me ha hecho nada malo ademas si se puede controlar puede que hasta nos volvamos amigo, o eso pensaba ella.

-Fin del capitulo-

Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad tenia mucho sin entrar a wattpad y no sabia que habia gante que realmente siguiera mi historia, muchas gracias por leerme y me disculpo por el update tan lejano.

tratare de terminar esta historia pronto pues descubri que no me gusta escribir acerca de personajes que ya existen sino que quiero crear mi propia historia, asi que tengan fe en que le de un buen final, y si les gusta mi escritura, los sorprendere con un buena historia de mi autoria.

no me queda mas que decir que muchas gracias y hasta una proxima.


End file.
